End Of A Dream
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Dark Child? What is it and what does it mean? Ruki's about to find out... The hard way. OMFG! I UPDATED! CHAP. 13 UP!
1. Together At Last

_He was never coming back. Sarla had taken him from her. She felt it, felt his death in the emptiness that had spread through her heart. Takato was gone. Sarla had killed him, or perhaps his own need to prove himself had done so. But as Ruki stood on the high, rugged cliffs above the churning Sea of Japan, she knew she had lost him._

_Mist swirled around her but she didn't draw her coat close. The cold she felt was in the blood, in the bone. It could never be vanquished. Her love was gone, though she had prayed, though she had spent countless hours on her knees begging Sarla to stop her doing._

_Takato's body was gone. Vanished. Ruki would never, never look on his face again, hear his voice, share his dreams._

_She had not done as Takato had asked. Takato had asked her to leave, go to America where she would be safe from Sarla. He had gone to fight, he had promised she would come back to her and they would be together._

_Now he was lost._

_Sarla had taken everything that mattered. Afraid it was her sin that took Takato from her. Ruki had lied to her mother so she could go to Takato's house. More dreaming, Ruki thought, as she bowed her head against the vicious slap of the wind, she could not repent of her sins. Would not repent them._

_There were no dreams left for her. No hope. No love. Sarla had taken Takato from her. And so, defeying fourteen years of religious train, against a lifetime of belief, she lifted her head and cursed God._

_And jumped._

Ruki awoke, sweat on her face and tears in her eyes. She looked over to the clock. It was almost 7:00am. She jumped from her bed and ran down the stairs to the phone. Picking it up and dailing a number she had used so many times before that it was memorized, called Juri's house. Ruki knew Juri would be up. Juri always got up at 6:30 no matter what day it was.

"Hello?" Juri's voice answered the ringing phone.

"It h-happened a-a-again!" Ruki whailed into the phone.

"The dream?" Juri asked. Juri knew she had a bad dream about someone dying. But instead of Takato, Ruki would say someone elses name. Most of the time her grandma.

"Yes," Ruki whispered. "I found out the end of my dream."

"You mean it finally ended?" Juri asked. Everytime the dream happened, Ruki never finished it.

"Yes. I-I j-jumped off t-the c-cliff!" Ruki gluped out.

"Do you want me to come over?" Juri asked, consern in her voice.

"No. I'll be alright. I have to go. Thanks for listening. Bye," Ruki sniffed into the phone. Juri said bye and they hung up. Ruki atomaticly dailed another number. One she had memorized because she wanted to. She called Takato's house.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Is Takato their?" Ruki asked, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"Yes. Hold on please," the woman replied and with that Ruki heard a yell for Takato. After some minutes of frustration Takato picked up.

"Hello?" Takato asked.

"T-Takato?" Ruki's shakey voice was back.

"Ruki?" Takato asked, his voice full of surprise. "Why are you calling?"

"I had to make sure," Ruki answered.

"Make sure of what?" Takato asked.

"That my dream wasn't true. That you were alive," Ruki answered.

"Ruki, it's just a dream." Takato stated, boredom in his voice.

"No it's not just a dream. It's my one and only fear," Ruki mumbled as she hung the phone up.

---Later That Day---

Takato walked to the park. He was mauling over what Ruki had said. "It's my one and only fear," kept rolling around in his head. What did that mean? Takato couldn't stand it. Not knowing was driving him crazy!

"That's it! I've got to find out! I'm going to Ruki's!" Takato shouted, scaring some birds.

"Your going where?" A voice asked, startling Takato.

"Jenrya!" Takato cried as he spun on heel. Their stood Jenrya.

"Why, may I ask, are you going to _Ruki's_? Do you have a death wish?" Jenrya teased.

"No! It's just she talked to me earlier and I didn't get what she said! It's driving me nuts!" Takato explaned.

"Well, I wouldn't bother to go to her house," Jenrya said.

"Why not?" Takato asked.

"She's coming toward you. Later!"Jenrya called as he ran off.

"What did he mean coming toward you?" Takato asked himself. He turned around to come face to face with Ruki.

"Why are you here?" Takato asked, surprised.

"It's a free park. I can come here if I want," Ruki answered stiffly.

"Umm, can I asked you something?" Takato asked. Ruki's heart fluttered.

"Anything," Ruki replied, trying to keep her cool.

"What did you mean earlier? When you called, you said the dream was your fear. Why?" Takato asked. Ruki sighed. She should have known he wouldn't ask her what she was hoping for.

"Nothing, Gogglehead," Ruki replied, annoied this time.

"Come on! What part scared you? I want to help," Takato whinned. Ruki blinked.

"The part that scared me the most, was the begining," Ruki answered getting onto her knees on the grass. Takato got on his knees infront of her.

"What's at the beginging?" Takato asked. He stared at her voilet eyes and, for the millionth time in his life, wished she was his. She was beautiful. Did she know that?

"In the beinging you weren't their for me. You died. You left a promise broken." Ruki answered.

"My death? That is your gratest fear?" Takato asked. Ruki nodded. Takato reached his arms out and pulled her forward. Their faces were only inches apart. Ruki nodded.

"Do you want to know my gratest fear. I've had it sence we met Ryo in the digital world," Takato asked.

"What?" Ruki asked.

"Losing you to Ryo. I thought you would choose him over me. Ruki, your more beautiful then you give yourself credit for," Takato smiled.

"Takato," Ruki smiled and closed the gap that was between them. For someone so rude and hard on the outside, she was soft to touch. Takato wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Ruki drew her arms around his neck. It seemed like forever before they separated. They didn't separate to much. Only so their was about two inches between them. They looked at each other again and this time, Takato beat her to the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So they're a couple now, everything good right? WRONG! Review please. Second chapter coming soon.**


	2. Friend Aprroval?

Takato stood up and help out his hand to Ruki. She took it and he helped her up. The walked side by side, and talked. They talked about the weather, their friends, and anything that popped into their minds.

"Ruki?" Takato asked. They stopped walking.

"Yes Takato?" Ruki answered.

"Would you like to go out to lunch tomarrow?" Takato asked.

"Sure!" Ruki replied. Ruki grabbed Takato's hand and started walking again. Takato fallowed and gripped Ruki's hand as well and they walked side by side. They were just walking. No real destination. Some how they ended up infront of the mall. Ruki looked over at Takato and smiled.

"How about lunch today?" Takato asked. Ruki giggled and nodded. '_Wow! Giggling? Did I change Ruki that much?' _ Takato smiled. He did have that everlasting impretion way with people. But he always thought Ruki would think of him as 'Gogglehead. Leader of the tamer and an idiot,' but he was wrong. He was **way** off the real mark! As they reached the upstairs part of the mall, were the food court was, they choose a resturant. After ordering food, they took a seat.

"Ruki. How long have you liked me?" Takato asked. Ruki smiled. Takato had been expecting her to looks surprised by the question but instead she looked like she had been waiting for him to ask.

"I don't know. I guess it was when you stood up to me about fighting. You had guts. That's why I didn't pound you then and their but instead walked off. I also noticed that day, you were kinda cute," Ruki smiled impishly.

"I think I got a crush on you when I first saw you, in my dream. When I first got Guilmon. Your were touch and pritty!" Takato said. Ruki giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Takato asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I've been called alot of things and pritty isn't one of them," Ruki replied, shrugging. They ate in silence for a little bit.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before?" Ruki asked, out of curiosity.

"No," Takato mumbled. It was an embrassing thing to admit.

"I've never had a boyfriend untill now," Ruki told him. Takato looked Ruki over. She was wearing her hair in the spiked ponytail, as always. She was also wearing her normal jeans and the full heart t-shirt her mom gave her before she went to fight the D-Reaper. Takato looked down. He was wearing his blue hoodie as always but he had on black shorts instead of his pants. they finished eating and through the garbage away. They took a seat back at the table just to plan out what to do. In the middle of planning Takato asked a question.

"Ruki? Can I kiss you?" Takato asked. He hadn't even be paying attention to the plan. He had been staring at Ruki with love sturck eyes agreeing to everything she said. Ruki looked surprised.

"You don't have to ask," was Ruki's only reply. Takato grinned and moved his chair to her side of the table. Ruki faced him, smiling her rare and beautiful smile. Takato leaned forward and so did Ruki. Their lips met in a quick kiss. Takato didn't want to pull back but did.

"Come on. Let's go walk around the mall," Ruki stood and Takato fallowed. As they walked, Ruki slipped her hand into Takato's. Takato blushed as Ruki leaned on him. As the walked everyone who passed would look at the couple.

"Hey look. Didn't that store used to be Don's Jewelry? I guess they sold. Let's go check it out," Ruki said. Takato nodded and followed. The store's new name was Hot Topic. It looked like a punk store. Thei was almost everythign in that staore a punk would need. Black shirt, blets with spikes on the, CD's, hats, and everything! The store was painted black and had dim lights.

"Wow! Punk paradice!" Ruki said.

"Yeah," Takato agreed. They looked around and Ruki bought a CD. As they left they ran into Juri.

"Ruki! Takato!" Juri squeled and ran over to them.

"Hey Juri," Ruki replied. Ever sence the D-Reaper, Ruki and Juri had been like best friends. Juri and Takato both found out they thought of each other as brother and sister. Nothing more. Besides Ruki knew who Juri really liked.

"So, what are you two doing?" Juri asked. Takato looked at Ruki with a 'should-I-tell-her' look. Ruki nodded. Takato was surprised by the answer but turned toward Juri.

"We, umm, we're dating," Takato told her. Juri shreked.

"I knew it! You to would be so cute together I always thought and I was right! Wait till the other found out! Oh!" Juri started laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Ruki asked.

"I was just imagining R-Ryo's face when he finds out you to are dating!" Juri choughed out while laughing. While Juri's laughing slowed, Ruki reliezed she never stopped to think how the others would react. What would they do? And Ryo, he's always liked her, what would he do?

"I never thought of that. We'll have to tell them sometime you now," Takato said snapping Ruki out of her thought. Ruki looked at the ground. He was right.

"Unless, you, your ashamed to be dating me," Takato voice trembled. Ruki's head shot up and she looked him in the eye.

"I would **never** be ashamed to date you Takato," Ruki said softly. Juri smiled.

"Then let's tell the others!" Juri said and pulled out her cellphone.

"Okay!" Ruki and Takato said at the same time. Juri called and told everyone to meet at the park.

"I think this would be a great day to tell the person i like that I like them, don't you think Ruki?" Juri smiled. Ruki smiled and nodded.

"Anytime's a good time!" Ruki said and together they all left the mall.

----Later at the park----

"Why did you call this meeting? It had better be a good reason," HiroKazu mumbled.

"It is, now shut up!" Ruki ordered. They were waiting for Ryo to arrive. Jenrya, Hirokazu, Kenta, Jrui, Takato, and Ruki were their but no Ryo.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to help my dad jump start the car!" Ryo called as he ran into Guilmon's old hideout.

"Okay, so what is the news?" Jenrya asked. Ruki and Juri looked at each other.

"You first," They said at the same time. Then they both laughed.

"Okay? What happened? Why is Ruki so joyful?" Ryo questioned.

"Before I tell you, remember Juri called the meeting because she thought you had to know! Blame her!" Ruki said.

"Hey!" Juri cried and Ruki and Juri started laughing again. Takato sat silent. He like everyone else, except Juri and Ruki, was seating crossed legged on the floor. Juri and Ruki were standing

"Do you know what their trying to tell us?" Jenrya asked Takato. Takato nodded. "Well then you tell us!"

"Ruki wants to! She told me so," Takato sighed.

"Would you tell us already?" Kenta whinned.

"Okay. You first?" Juri turned toward Ruki.

"Sure. Okay, earlier Ryo, you asked why I was so joyful. It's because I, well, I have a boyfriend," Ruki said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"_You! You_ have a _boyfriend!_ And it's not Ryo!" Hirokazu gasped. Ruki nodded.

"Who?" Ryo asked, jealousy in his eyes. He was furious!

"Takato," Ruki replied, no laugh in her voice. Everyone in the hideout started to laugh except Ruki, Juri, and Takato.

"That's a good joke. You had us going their for a second," Hirokazu laughed. He was turnning red from so much laughing everyone was. Takato's face reddened as well for angry and saddom. They didn't believe she would go with someone like _him_. Ruki gave Takato a look that said 'Anytime-you-want-to-help-please-come-up-with-a-plan-like-you-always-do!' As the laughing stopped Takato had a plan, and Ruki saw it. The plan was in his eyes. he knew what to do. Ruki who was standing next to Takato felt a hand grab a wrist. the laughing had stopped and everyone watched as Takato yanked Ruki down into his lap and pulled her into a kiss. No one could speek. Everyone expected Ruki to hit him, because the thought it was a joke. But no, Ruki put her arms around his neck and hung onto him when they pulled apart.

"Oh my God! You weren't kidding!" Hirokazu gasped.

"Ether that or she's a good actress," Jenrya said.

"I'm no actress!" Ruki laughed as Takato put his arms around her waist.

"Why Takato?" Ryo asked.

"Simple, he saw me. Not a tough tomboy who only likes to fight. He saw Ruki, a girl," Ruki explanned. Takato grinned. What she said was true. She wasn't the "Ice Queen" to him. She was Ruki. She had a name and he intended to use it!

"But he's a wimp!" Ryo accused.

"I am not!" Takato yelled.

"Whatever!" Ryo argued.

"I've got nothing to prove to you Ryo," Takato said.

"You've got to prove you can take care of Ruki!" Ryo shouted. Everyone stared at the two as the argued. Finally Ruki stood up and stepped infront of Ryo. When she got up Takato stood as well.

"Ryo, shut up! I can take care of myself. **You're** the only who has to prove yourself! you have to prove you can be a friend. Right now you're nothing! Let's go Takato," Ruki turned and walked and Takato followed.

"I thought you would be happy for her. She's happy and that's what friends want for each other!" Juri yelled and ran after Ruki and Takato.

"Juri come back!" Jenrya yelled and ran after her, leaving two confussed boys and an angry Ryo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How could Ryo! Shouldn't he be happy for his friend? More problems will come so stay tunned! Review please, now that you've read.**


	3. Digital Return

Juri had managed to catch up to Ruki and Takato, and Jenrya managed to catch up with Juri.

"Ruki? You okay?" Juri asked. Ruki nodded and Takato gave Ruki's hand an affectionate squeeze. Ruki looked over and smiled. Ryo wasn't worth her angry. She thought that the others would be happy for her but she was wrong. Well she was also right. Only one person wasn't happy and they others didn't really voice their opinions.

"At least you guys are happy for us, right?" Ruki asked.

"Yes!" Juri and Lee said at the same time. This cause both to blush.

"Juri, now would be a great time to tell him," Ruki whispered to Juri. Juri smiled and nodded.

"Lee?" Juri asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" Jenrya replied and Juri pulled him off the path. Takato looked at Ruki with a raised eyebrow and Ruki giggled.

"What they do is none of your business, Takato," Ruki laughed and dragged him along. They were going to watch the sunset. As they walked up the hill to watch the sunset, they were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Takato asked as he sat, Ruki in his arms. Ruki sighed and nodded.

"I wish Renamon were here to see it. To find out that i'm not an ice block," Ruki mumbled.

"You were never an ice block. How else could I have gotten close to you," Takato smiled.

"He is right you know. You never were an ice block," A familar voice said. Ruki's head shot up and looked behind her. Their stood none other then Renamon. Ruki jumpped up and ran over. She flung her arms around her partner in a hug and cried in her fur.

"Ruki!" Renamon returned the hug and laughed. Ruki stepped back and wipped the tears from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ruki asked.

"I'm here to watch the sunset with you," Renamon smiled. Ruki laughed but stopped when she saw her boyfriend and she knew what he was thinking. Why don't I have my digimon? Renamon, as if knowing what he was thinking as well, spoke up.

"Fallow me," Renamon turnned and walked toward the old hideout. Ruki and Takato glanced at each other and followed. As they neared the hideout they heard talking.

"Terriormon, how long do you think it will take Renamon to get the Tamers?" the reconizable voice of Guilmon came.

"Guilmon!" Takato called and ran to the shed. Renamon and Ruki looked at each other.

"Some things never change!" Ruki laughed.

"And some things do. Like you," Renamon smiled at her partner.

"Your my best friend Renamon. You were my first best friend, you know that right?" Ruki asked. Renamon nodded.

"As you were my first friend. Best friend. I never thought you would be wacthing the sunset with Takato. I thought it would Ryo," Renamon smirked.

"How dare you! That pretty boy! Never!" Ruki swung a playful fist in Renamon's direction. Renamon chuckled and jumpped back. Ruki chased Renamon into the hideout and gasped as she saw all the digimon standing their. Even Dobermon, who had given his life so the Tamers could save other lives.

"Dobermon?" Ruki's jaw dropped. The dog looked over to her.

"Ruki, isn't it? My data was given back to me and I was given life again. By the look on your face I could tell you were wondering how I got here. I can't what to see Alice!" Dobermon's nobal voice rang out. Ruki smiled and nodded. The Tamers kept in touch with Alice, sence her uncle helped creat the digimon and they felt sad for her. She lost Dobermon, even though she wasn't a true Tamer, it was still a big loss. Ruki had kept in touch the most because in a wierd way they felt connected. Maybe it was their outlook on life. They both thought it wasn't a big deal and were both sad, but didn't show it. Alice changed before Ruki, because she had started dating this boy in America, were she lived. She came down every summer to visit the Tamers and her uncle for a month.

"Dobermon, she won't be here for another week. She's suppos to come down next week," Ruki said. Dobermon's ears went down. "But if you want, you can stay over at my house. Renamon and I could keep you company till Alice comes down."

"I would like that very much, Ruki," Dobermon said. Ruki looked around and saw Terriermon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, MarinAngemon, Gardromon, and Impmon.

"Is this everyone?" Ruki asked.

"No, their's one more but he went to get some fresh air. He'll be back soon," Renamon's eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions. Ruki caught them quickly. Love, surprised, and others that Ruki couldn't make out. But _love _was one. Did Renamon love this mystery digimon? And what was so surprising.

"Renamon? Who is the other digimon?" Ruki asked.

"That would be me," A nobal voice said. The last time Ruki had heard that voice it was saying, "You have the heart of a lion."

"Leomon?" Ruki spun on heels and stared. So did Takato. Their stood the lion, great and nobal looking.

"So, when do I get to see Juri?" Leomon asked. "Oh, hello Renamon. How are you?"

"Good," Renamon blushed. _'Renamon and Leomon. Interesting. Well you can't stop love,' _Ruki thought and covered up a laugh. A fox and a cat. That would be interesting.

"Tomarrow. For today, we need to group and plan!" Takato answered and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it! Sorry for it being short. Next chapter will be longer! I promise!**


	4. Future and Love

**Just to let you know, everyone is 15 except Ryo who is 16. Now to the story **

To noon the next day, all of the Tamers had met at Ruki's. Ruki's mother had said the digimon could stay at her house. But the only reason Ruki's mother had agreed was because of the look on Ruki's face. It was a look Rumiko hadn't seen in a long time. It was one of happiness and love. And when Rumiko had said yes, Ruki had ran around the table and flung her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. Rumiko smiled and hugged back. Anyway, Ruki had called them all, even Ryo, and said she had a surprise for all of them. As they gathered in Ruki's backyard the digimon hide, waiting to be called forth. The digimon were pacing, waiting to see their partners after a 3 year wait. Everyone was nervious.

"Okay, you all probable want to know why I called you all here today. After what happened yesterday," Ruki said. Juri and Lee smiled at each other and Ryo coughed.

"Anyway, I have a very special gift for all of you. But this gift is most important to my best friend, Juri. She lost her's before we did," Ruki smiled. Atomaticlly everyone knew she was talking about the digimon. And everyone gasped as Loemon steped forward. Tears formed in Juri's eye.

"You made it. I told you you have the heart of a lion," Leomon's eyes gleamed with laughter. Juri laughed as a tear fell from her eye and she ran and flung her arms around Leomon and he picked her up and gave her a bear hug. And with that all the other digimon emerged from their hiding place. As they ran to their partners, everyone started laughing and crying out in joy. Lee hugged Terrriormon and cried when Terriormon told him to "momintie" "I thought I would never hear you say that again" Lee had cried.

-Change To Ruki's POV-

"You've changed Ruki. You've changed alot," Renamon whispered in my ear. I looked up, surprised.

"How so?" I demanded to know. "I know that sometimes change is good but how have I changed."

"You never cared about people's feelings, who you hurt, all you wanted was to be the best. Now your with Takato and returning the digimon instead of turnning them away. This change is good, Ruki. I-I talked to someone in the digital world, a furture-seer. What he told me, it horrified me. I was full of fear and determination. I was fearful to what would happen, and determined to stop it. That is why I searched for a portail. Along the way I found my friends and Leomon. I don't know how Leomon came to be again but he was walking along and I flew into him. Or rather I was thrown into him. He helped me and joined my on my quest. then we met the others and they joined as well, but only Leomon knew the true purpose of the quest." Renamon paused and stared at me, then continued. " I'm so glad you changed. You could never even imagine what would have happened if the furture-seer was right! You would never forgive yourself, if you ever realzed what you did was wrong. No one would forgive, not even..." Renamon trailed off and looked at Takato, who was being tackled by Guilmon.

"What Renamon. What would have happened? What could I have done?" I asked.

"Ruki, do you want to know what he showed me? I can pass it to you, as it was your furture," Renamon asked me, stareing at me. I nodded. Renamon placed her paws on my sholders and I was suddenly falling into a sleep.

-Dream World-

I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. The city was distroyed and the Tamers were fighting someone but I couldn't tell who. I searched for myself but couldn't find me. Then it dawned on me. They were fighting _me._ I watched in horror as a black light covered and blew the tamers backwards. I was floating in the air and was now lowering myself to the ground. As my feet touched the ground the Tamers charged at me, all but Takato. Him and Guilmon stood and watch. He was mumbling something over and over. He was mumbling "How could she." As I stared at Takato a loud explosion was heard behind me. I quickly turnned and saw all the digimon slowly being deleated and **I** was taking in their data. Their partners, my friends, lay motionless on the ground. With one look, I knew what happened. I had killed my best friends!

"Your next Takato! Come here" I laughed. My red hair was black, as were my eyes. Takato looked scared.

"No, please Ruki! Don't! I love you!" Takato shouted as I neared.

"To bad!" I cried and killed him.

-Back to Real World-

I woke with a start to have Renamon leaning over me. Takato was walking over as well.

"Ruki, are you all right?" Takato asked, conserne in his voice.

"She'll be fine. I gave her a, a memory you could call it. It's not a pretty memory, horrifing acctually. She needs rest and alone time," Renamon said and picked me up. Takato looked worried and wanted to fallow, but with a quick gesture from Renamon he stayed.

-Later That Night--Back To Normal POV-

"Renamon?" Ruki called out at about midnight. Renamon phased in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I can't sleep. I-I keep seeing the murders, my friends dead. I want let it happen you know. I won't!" Ruki stated.

"I know you won't. You've changed, it won't happen. As long as you remain to be the new Ruki it won't. Now, sleep," Renamon cooed to her.

"Okay," Ruki agreed and laided down to sleep. Renamon phased away. She was going to think.

Renamon reappered at the park. As she walked through it, careful not to be seen, she ran into Leomon.

"Hello Renamon," Leomon said. Renamon blushed.

"H-Hi, err, I mean, Hello Leomon," Renamon studdered.  
"You look, umm, beautiful in the moonlight," Leomon said, choosing his words carefuly.

"Really? Umm, thanks. You look good yourself," Renamon replied. Leomon stepped closer to her, causing her to blush.

"Renamon, thanks." Leomon whispered in her ear.

"For what? What did I do to help you?" Renamon asked, confused.  
"You brought me back, to Juri. You let me come here with you. I thank you," Leomon whispered again. Renamon blushed and nodded, not knowing what to say. Renamon and Leomon stood and talked. They were also beign watched, by a jealous red dinosuar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Should Renamon be with Guildmon or Leomon? And what is with the furture of Ruki's? Will it come true or has she changed enough to stop it? Please review.**


	5. Renamon's Love

Renamon caming bonding toward Ruki.

"What are you so happy about?" Ruki giggled. Renamon looked so silly spinning in circles and dancing the way she was.

"Leomon," Renamon said, dreamy eyed.

"Oh, are you to an item now?" Ruki asked.

"What?" Renamon asked. "Are we a what? What do you mean item?"

"It's nothing bad. Item is simply another term for couple. Takato and I are an item. You don't see me complaning, do you?" Ruki stood, hands on her hip.

"An item? Well that's a new word for it. I guess you could say we are on item," Renamon stated, saying the word 'item' as if she had never used it at all in her life.

"Wow! That is an interesting couple, that is. So, who else knows?" Ruki asked.

"Unless Leomon told Juri, no one," Renamon replied. Ruki smiled, turnning to walk toward her house.

"Where are you going?" Renamon asked.

"To get ready for a date with Takato. Why?" Ruki teased.

"Oh, well then I'll leave you alone. I have to go think, about things," Renamon said the words as if she were still pondering the words herself.

"Okay, well then I'll talk to you later," Ruki said. Renamon cocked her head to one side. "Yes I know, I've changed. No need to remind me anymore with your wierd looks." Renamon shrugged and left.

---One Day Later---

Renamon walked with Leomon to the park, unaware of the eyes watching her. The eyes of jeliousy and sorrow. They eyes of Guilmon. Guilmon wanted her but he couldn't have her! Leomon had her. How he hated Leomon. He wished that he had never showed up! That he had been deleted perminatly! But then again Guilmon should have made his move long ago. All those chances he had, and he never took one. Leomon found his chance and took it. Guilmon envided Leomon and wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. Not after what happened to Juri. Guilmon would have to hold his rage and what for his chance to come. If it came again...

---That Night At Ruki's----

Ruki tossed and turned as she dreamed.  
_Renamon was running, far and fast. Where to, their was no idea of knowing untill she got their. Why she was running, people around her didn't know why. But to Ruki it was clearer then daylight. Renamon was crying. Someone had hurt her and only one person, or rather digimon, could help her. She was running to Guilmon. Guilmon never hurt her. Guilmon was always their for her before, so why not now? Hadn't Renamon seen? Hadn't she known about Guilmon's true feelings? Now, Renamon flung herself at Guilmon, who comforted her. Guilmon said soothing words. Renamon looked up and Guilmon looked into her eyes. Slowly, their heads were getting closer to each others... Renamon had seen the light._

Ruki awoke and looked around. What a wierd dream.

"Ruki, are you alright?" Renamon asked as she phased in. Ruki shook her head. "What's wronge?"

"Someone's going to hurt you, but because of it you will see the light," Ruki replied.

"How do you know?" Renamon eyed Ruki.

"I'm not sure..." Ruki replied, rolling over and ending the conversation.

---One Week Later---

Renamon smiled as she walked to go see Leomon. They hadn't planed this meet. She just wanted to surprise him. But the surprise was on her. As she rounded the corner to the park she saw Leomon's back. She almost ran to him but something held her back. What held her back she didn't know. But as she watched Leomon something begin to sink in. He was not alone. Renamon moved to the other side to get a closer look at who he was talking to. Renamon gasped. Leomon was talking to Ranamon. Renamon watched as he leaned and kissed Ranamon. Renamon watched in horror and the ran. But she didn't run fast enough. Leomon had seen her.

"Renamon!" Leomon called and ran after her. Renamon kept running. How could Leomon? She was kind enough to let him come on her quest. She was kind enough to bring him back to Juri. The lest he could have done was be loyal!

Renamon stopped to catch her breath, only to be caught by Leomon.

"Let go of me!" Renamon cried. "Let go! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Renamon, let me explan," Leomon whispered.

"I'm listening," Renamon narrowed her eyes but stopped struggling. "Do explan why you would cheat!"

"Renamon, I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. Forgive me," Leomon said.

"Forgive you!_ You_ want _me_ to _forgive you_! After that! What did you do, put a spell on you?"

"Renamon, I don't know what happened! You have to beleive me!" Leomon cried.

"Believe you? The only thing I'm believing is that we are done! Good-bye!" Renamon started to cry again but managed to pull away. She ran again. And was trying to find the one person that could help. She was looking for Guilmon. She ran to the stop she knew she could find him! She ran to the hideout.

---Guilmon's POV---

I stood in the doorway and watched Renamon run. She was running my way. Before I knew what was going on, she flung her arms around me. I stummbled backwards but caught my balance along with hers. She was so beautiful and was hugging me. I returnned the hug and realized she was crying. I hugged her and told her everything would be alright. Renamon stopped crying and looked at me. I smiled and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said, which surprised me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking so long, to do this," Renamon said and leaned forward. I did as well and we shared our first kiss.

---Takato's Bakary---

Ruki walked through the door to the bakary. Usually, when she walked in, she came to see Takato. Today, however, she wasn't their to see him. She was their for her mom. Ruki walked in, got bread, and went to pay.

"Hello Ruki! How are you today?" Mr. Matsuki asked.

"Fine. How are you?" Ruki replied.

"Good, I guess. I just wish we would get more customers. Business isn't as great as it used to be, not sence that new bakery opened. Anyway, should I tell Takato you stopped by?" Mr. Matsuki asked.

"Yes, and tell him I'll see him tomarrow!" Ruki said as she payed and left.

Ruki walked down the street and turnned into the park. She wanted to find Renamon. But it was Renamon that found her.

"You were right," Renamon said as she phased in next to were Ruki was standing. Ruki jumped and spun in air.

"Don't do that! And I am?" Ruki said, confussed.

"You dreamed someone would hurt me, and someone did. But it took that hurting for me to see the light," Renamon said. "Like you predicted."

"But that was just a dream!" Ruki stated.

"Maybe, it's you," Renamon said. "But then, that means you fate is seeled! Oh Ruki, no!"

"What? What do you mean it's me," Ruki asked. "What fate?"

"Ruki, you could be the Dark Child," Renmon whispered, horrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark Child? Hmm, what's that? Well I did the RenaGuil relationship you all wanted! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Talks and Dreams

"D-Dark Child? What is that?" Ruki asked.  
"Bad, very bad. There was a prophecy," Renamon said. "But it can't be true. The prophecy was deleted, you could say. But even so all digimon were still ordered to learn it"  
"Renamon, tell me! Please. I want to know about this Dark Child and Prophecy. Tell me what it is, please!" Ruki whined.  
"Okay, but be warned. It is not happy, nor will it end happy. Here we go," Renamon began. "A human child, female, shall be chosen to bear what we shall not. She shalt see the future...in dreams. She shall be the balance between good and evil. But evil shalt take over and by here distroy her world. The girl of fire hair and soft violet eyes shalt deceive all she meets, and be beautiful. But her angry will keep people at a distance, no matter her beauty. A family torn, friendships hard, a life sad, she will turn to only one that can help. But in the end, he to, will leave. Her happiness will be gone and the evil will overcome her. Death will over take her, all will die. She will kill all the life on her planet and let digimon rule. When digimon have taken their place, she will die as well. Any humans left will not be spared"  
Ruki gasped. How could this be? Evil? Who is the only person that could make her happy? Was it Takato? She was going to distroy her world so digimon could live in it?  
"This can't be. Fire hair and soft violet eyes? A torn family? N-no, you don't think"  
"Ruki, I don't want to believe but the only one that could tell us for sure is, is"  
"Who? Who is he or she? Where can we find him? Does he know how to stop it from happening?" Ruki bombarded Renamon with questions.  
"Hold it Ruki. Your not thinking of looking for him, are you? You do realize where we would have to go?" Renamon eyed Ruki.  
"Yes! The digital world. You shouldn't tell me all of that and then expect me to go on with my life, like I've never heard it! Renamon, you know me better!" Ruki stated.  
"Ruki, you've got to listen. Seeing him isn't easy. You have to fight your way to him! He won't just let you walk right in and order him around. Please listen to reason," Renamon begged.  
"But"  
"No! You could die! Don't you understand," Renamon was on the verge of tears.  
"Renamon..." Ruki whispered. "Gomen. I won't go." Ruki said as she hugged Renamon.  
---2 nights later---  
Ruki tossed and turned as she dreamed. She was dreaming her future, once again.  
I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. The city was in ruins and the Tamers were fighting someone but I couldn't tell whom. I searched for myself but couldn't find me. Then it dawned on me. They were fighting me. I watched in horror as a black light covered and blew the tamers backwards. I was floating in the air and was now lowering myself to the ground. As my feet touched the ground the Tamers charged at me, all but Takato. Him and Guilmon stood and watched. He was mumbling something over and over. He was mumbling "How could she." As I stared at Takato a loud explosion was heard behind me. I quickly turned and saw all the digimon slowly being deleted and I was taking in their data. Their partners, my friends, lay motionless on the ground. With one look, I knew what happened. I had killed my best friends!  
"Your next Takato! Come here" I laughed. My red hair was black, as were my eyes. Takato looked scared.  
"No, please Ruki! Don't! I love you!" Takato shouted as I neared.  
"To bad!" I cried and killed him.  
Ruki awoke with a start. This was her future. She had had that dream every night sense Renamon told her about the prophecy. Ruki knew with all her heart that the prophecy was true. Something inside her was telling her it was. She just knew.  
"I'm going to the digital world. I can't let it happen," Ruki told herself. "I'm convince Renamon to come"  
"What will you do?" Renamon asked.  
"Renamon, we're going to the digital world," Ruki told her.  
"Ruki, I thought we discussed it…" Renamon was cut off by Ruki.  
"I know we discussed it but we have to go. I'm going to kill everyone if I don't! I listened to your reason, know you listen to mine," Ruki's eyes watered.  
"I'm listening." Renamon sighed.  
"I can't live with the fact that I might kill everyone I love! What if it comes true! Then T-Takato will be gone! Everyone will be gone! Even you! I can't live with that! I just can't!" Ruki cried, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Ruki. Fine, but only if we go alone. If the others come it could mean death to them," Renamon answered.  
"Fine," Ruki lied and got up. She was going to tell one person. 'I'm going to call and tell Takato everything'  
---The Next Day---  
"Why did you call this meeting?" Ryo asked, still angry with Takato.  
"Ruki, she went to the digital world," Takato replied.  
"What do you mean? Have you flipped a lid? Do you expect us to believe that?" Ryo laughed.  
"I'm not kidding! She called me! She told me about her future and what she had to do. Listen," Takato explained everything from the future Renamon gave Ruki to the digital world trip.  
"How do you know all of this?" Kazu asked.  
"She told me over the phone. All of it. Then the line went dead. We have to go to the digital world," Takato said.  
"She went alone!" Kenta yelped.  
"No! She went with Renamon. Renamon had to led the way. Now, who is coming with me?" Takato asked, eyeing everyone.  
"Me!" Ryo answered first. Slowly followed by Juri, Lee, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and Alice. Alice had arrived that morning.  
"Good! Now, we have to tell out parents," Takato said. Everyone shifted. "What?" Takato asked.  
"Well, most of us promised our parents we wouldn't go back to the digital world. And now if we ask, they could say no and we could get in trouble," Suzie explained.  
"NANI! Why did you all do that? Now, we are going to have to sneak out and to the digital world. Wait I have an idea," Takato beamed as he said his idea.  
---Later That Night-  
"Yea! We'll be all right! Ruki invited us," Takato lied to his parents. All of the Tamers had agreed to lie. They would tell all of their parents they were staying at Ruki's because she was throwing a little party for the digimon. Everyone was sleeping over. Or so was said. Then they would all sneak to the park and head to the digital world.  
Takato sighed as he closed the front door of his house. He didn't like lying, none the less lying to his parents. But it had to be done. If he wanted to save Ruki, to help her, it had to be done.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well, done with one more chapter. Who is the digimon they need to see? And will Takato make it in time to help? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. The Bet and Digimon

**Sorry I havn't updated in like forever! I've been so busy but I'm back to the story and will work my hardest to finsih it!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ruki and Renamon walked, and walked, and walked. Only Renamon knew where they were walking and as she would put it, "Toward death!" It was a bit harsh, yes, but it was also true. They were only hoping he would help. If not, they were in trouble.

"Renamon," Ruki said.

"If you tired I'll carry you," Renamon relied.

"No, I feel dizzy," Ruki wobbled and fell sideways. Renamon leaped and caught her. Pulling her up, Renamon walked on. They were almost to there destinated. The Eastern Forest. They would stop in a town in front of the forest to rest. The town was Golden Tree Village.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Renamon asked the first digimon to pass by. It was Agumon.

"Yes I do. Actually, you can stay in my Inn. It's Golden Inn," The Agumon offered.

"Thank you!" Renamon replied and followed the digimon to the Inn.

"Here we are. We have plenty of rooms! Will you be sharing a room or would you like to differant rooms?" Agumon asked.

"One, with two beds if you have it!" Renamon answered.

"Very well, room number 23 on the second floor. Here is your key and enjoy your stay!" Agumon smiled.

"Thank you, we will!" Renamon replied and walked away. She walked up the stairs and found room 23. Renamon opened the door and walked in. It was a pale blue color with a bed on ether side of the room. In the middle was a desk and at the end of each bed was a dresser. Renamon put Ruki on the closest bed. Renamon sat on the other bed and looked out the window. Digimon were running around and playing. Renamon sighed. She remembered when she was just a Reremon. Playing with the other little digimon. And she remembered her best friend, Tsunomon. He was the second in there class to digivole. Renamon was the first. Tsunomon digivoled to Gabumon, Renamon remember distintly. Would she ever see her friend again, be normal for once? Working with a human made her weird and a herion! Digimon everywhere knew who she was, she had helped save the human and digital world from the DReaper. Renamon just wanted things to be normal again. But, then again, their was Ruki. Did Renamon really want it all to go away? Renamon watched as one digimon fought another, just playfully. Renamon felt a tear come to her eye. They didn't know what they were doing! But Renamon knew, they were battling for no reason and Renamon hated it! Renamon used to do that, but she won't anymore. Not unless someone was in trouble.

"Renamon, are you ok?" Ruki asked, startling Renamon.

"Fine," Renamon said when she collected herself.

"Your crying," Ruki said. Renamon couldn't deny that fact.

"It's them," Renamon looked toward the window. Ruki got up and looked out. Little digimon were attacking each other.

"Are they playing?" Ruki asked. Renamon nodded.

"But that's not it. They don't realize that one day, doing that, it will distroy the life of another. Who knows who that will affect," Renamon couldn't help but have more tears fall.

"Renamon, it's okay. I-I don't know what to say," Ruki said. How could she comfort Renamon?

"It's alright Ruki, I'll be fine. Now, you get more sleep! that's an order," Renamon said.

"Alrighty then!" Ruki walked over to the bed and was out in an intent. Renamon smiled and got up. She was going to go for walk.

Renamon walked through Golden Tree Village. It was very obivious to tell where they got it's name. In the center of town was a golden tree. Renamon walked, trying to escape the fighting. But everywhere she turned someone was fighting about something. Little kids playing, parents arguing, and more. But what disturbed Renamon the most was that she came across a real battle. To digimon fighting, for a reason Renamon didn't know yet. Renamon looked at the watchers. _'How can they just watch this? Is this entertanment to them?'  
_"What are they fighting for?" Renamon asked, hoping someone would here.

"Well, they are fighting about who is wrong and who is right. The Goblimon says that the human girl is the Dark Child and will get us our way to the human world to rule and Agumon says she's just staying at the Inn and then finding a way home. Who ever wins is right," A close digimon explained. And Agumon looked pretty beat up!

"Is that how you solve everything? Fighting for it?" Renamon asked.

"Yes, we have lost many but do not morn for long! There is work to do!" He replied. Renamon narrowed her eyes. "And the winner gets the others things. If Goblimon wins, he get Golden Tree Inn and if Agumon wins, he get Goblimon's Grub, a very nice market!"

"NO!" Renamon cried. "It's not right. Both of you stop it now!" Renamon walked forward. Goblimon and Agumon stopped and stared at her like she was crazy!

"Do not interfer! This is none of you business!" Goblimon said.

"I'm making it my business," Renamon said sternly. "Do any of you know what it's like? Why do you fight? Settle it a differant way!"

"Move, you are going to be brought into it!" Goblimon warned.

"Then bring it," Renamon narrowed her eyes. "Fighting will not tell you who is wrong and who is right, it will one prove who is the strongest."

"Oh, Puh-lease! Don't give me that stuff. I'm fighting for the right and the Inn. I want riches!" Goblimon laughed.

"Richs, huh? Well what about diamonds?" Renamon asked.

"Diamonds would be nice," Goblimon pondered.

"Then have some!" Renamon jumpped in the air. "Diamond Storm!"

Goblimon wasn't expecting this and stumbled backwards. The diamonds hit infront of him.

"Are you crazy! That could have got me!" Goblimon rambled.

"Exactly! You wanted a fight and you got one! Now, leave or I'll have to hurt you!" Renamon stood tall. Goblimon stood quickly and ran.

"Renamon?" A voice asked. Renamon turned and faced Takato and the rest of the Tamers.

"How did you get here?" Renamon jumped.

"We followed your trail! Ruki told me you were leaving and we guess to the Digital World and we were right! Now, where is she?" Takato asked.

"Right here," Ruki walked forward. "I know I'm suppose to be asleep but I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I heard a fight and came here, where you where arguing with a Goblimon. Then you fought him, so I was ready to help. Do you remember when we fought..."

"Yes Ruki, I remember," Renamon nodded. Ruki was talking about the first time they'd fought a Goblimon, in the human world and he digivoled. "I remember it very clearly."

"Ruki, you're coming home," Juri said. "It's to dangerous here, even for you!"

"I'm not leaving!" Ruki said.

"Wanna bet?" Ryo asked.

"Why yes, I would love a bet!" Ruki replied walking right up to Ryo.

"Okay!" Ryo walked away from the group and Ruki followed. Their bet was apparently going to be privet!

"If I win, you have to leave me alone and I get to stay!" Ruki said.

"I don't think you want to take my bet!" Ryo said lazily.

"What is it?" Ruki challanged.

"If I win, you have to go home," Ruki rolled her eyes at that. "And dump Takato!"

"Nani? Your joking right?" Ruki almost fainted.

"No joke. So you can fight and win, fight and lose, or not fight and be dragged back but still have Takato. So it's 2 out of 3 chance you get Takato still. We fight digimon," Ryo said.

"I guess I have to take the bet, if I want to stay..." Ruki was on the verge of tears.

"Cool!" Ryo held put his hand and Ruki shook it. Ryo walked away and Renamon appeared.

"Something's wrong, I can sense it," Renamon said quietly.

"Will you fight Cyberdramon for me?" Ruki asked. Renamon looked offended. "It's for my future with..."

"NO! I'm not going to fight Cyberdramon so you can go talk to a digimon who probable won't even help to begin with!" Renamon looked infuriated. "We had this dicustion already!"

"But Renamon! Not that..." Ruki started.

"No, you should have that of that sooner," Renamon phased away. Ruki turned and ran into the forest as Ryo went to talk to Takato.

Ruki ran and ran. Finnaly, she came to a gaint tree, where she collasped under it. She hugged her knees and cried.

"Why are you crying, my Daughter?" A voice asked.

"Mother?" Ruki asked, with no clue what she was talking about. "Mother, where are you?"

"I'm right here," A pink knight looking digimon came forward. "Daughter, what happened?"

"Why do I call you Mother?" Ruki asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Crusadermon, the last Royal Knight alive. I am one of the three rulers of the digital world. I am higher then the Harmonious Ones even! I am the second strongest. Minervamon is the strongest and she is the last remaining Olympian God! And below us is Lucemon," Crusadermon explained. "Lucemon is one of the two remaining Deman Lords. The other is Beezlemon, but no one knows were he went."

"I know Beezlemon! He evoles from Impmon! He's my friend!" Ruki exclaimed.

"If you see him before I, tell him he is needed to his duty!" Crusadermon said.

"I don't think he would come back. He has a new duty," Ruki whispered.

"What would that be?" Crusadermon asked, offended. "What is more important then taking his rightful place me I ask?"

"Friends! Protecting his friends is more important then taking his rightful place. He has Tamers now! Ai and Makato! He protects them, he almost died in the DReaper for them! He is my friend and the Tamers friends. That is more important then taking your place! We shouldn't have places!" Ruki was furious. "Friendship is the greatest thing to have! No amount of ranking could take that away!"

"Then why do you rank yourself better then everyone else? Why do you not take friendship seariously?" Crusadermon asked calmly.

"I, I, umm, I-I, well, you see, umm, I d-don't know..." Ruki admited. "Why do I?"

"That is a good question and only you can answer it. But remember what you said, friendship is the greatest this to have. Because someone will hurt you and you must understand what they are going through!"

"Yes, I understand. Do you mean, Ryo's bet?" Ruki asked.

"Yes, I know about that. Please take this. It will help you. Call me when I am needed. I will come when you need help, but to show it someone must want to help you or must call for it. I'm what you could call a second digimon," Crusadermon nodded to Ruki and disappeared.

"But I have more questions!" Ruki called to the empty woods.

"Ruki? What are you yelling for?" Renamon asked as she phased in.

"Renamon, you don't have to fight..."

"But I do! And you must go talk to Takato! I overheard Ryo mention to Cyberdramon the bet and who knows what Ryo said to Takato!" Renamon didn't wait for an answer, she picked up Ruki and they phased back to town.

---Town---

"Takato! Takato! I've got to talk to you!" Ruki yelled running up to him.

"Yea, I think we had better talk," Takato replied. "I heard about the bet."

"What did Ryo tell you?" Ruki asked right off.

"That you bet our relationship! I can't believe mphh," Takato was cut off as Ruki kissed him.

"I didn't bet that, Ryo did. My side of the bet was I go on and he leave me alone. His side was I dump you and we go home. I wouldn't have excepted if I didn't have to find out my future. I love you Takato! I know I'm only 16 and shouldn't really fall in love until 21 but I know and feel with all my heart that I love you" Ruki said softly in Takato's ear.

"Ruki, I shouldn't have believed Ryo in the first place. And I love you as well. I would do anything for you," Takato replied.

"Even die?" A new voice asked and an evil laugh was heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow that was alot to type. Do who is the new voice and what does he/she mean by "Even Die?" And will Ruki and Ryo have their battle? Well Find out next time in my next chapter! Next chapter: Take Me!**


	8. Take Me

"Even die?" A voice asked. Ruki and Takato spun, and looked around. A fog was coming in, as if the digimon had bio-emerged from the digital world to the human world. Ruki grabbed Takato's hand and squeezed it.

"Show yourself!" Ruki yelled. Slowly a figure came into form. It was an angel, or so it looked. One half of him looked evil, while the other half looked good. He had 12 wings.

"Welcome to my humble lands, Dark Child. Any weird dreams lately?" The digimon cackled.

"Who are you!? And what's it to you what I dream about?" Ruki demanded.

"I, little girl, am your trainer. I am Lucemon Chaos Mode! I am the one who must see if you'll live when you change to Dark Child. Not everyone can handle the power that comes. And as for dreams, you can see the future. Interesting little side affect that happened when we created the power," Lucemon said.

"I dream, the future?" Ruki said it with a question look, but it wasn't ment to be a question.

"Come with me Ruki, I can train you. I can make you powerful! All you have to do, is listen to me!" Lucemon smiled, devilishly.

"But my friends..." Ruki wasn't sure. He could give her power!

"You don't need them! I'll help you! Leave them behind. You can come with me, and learn control, or you can stay, and possable kill your so called friend," Lucemon snickered.

"If I go with you, I'll kill them anyway! Because you'll make me!" Ruki growled.

"So? Friends just make you handicapped. They just get in the way! Come with me and you'll have great power! You won't need friends!" Lucemon smiled.

"No! I could never leave them. Never leave Takato," Ruki whispered. She couldn't hurt Takato. She would rather kill herself first!

"Are you sure?" Lucemon asked.

"I will never go with you! I would rather die!" Ruki argued.

"That can be arranged," Lucemon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not afriad of you! I've got my friends to back me up!" Ruki growled.

"For how long? How long till the beleive you'll kill them all? How long until you lose it, and do kill them?" Lucemon smiled.

"I won't follow you! And I won't hurt my friends! You've no idea who your messing with!" Ruki narrowed her eyes as well.

"Then, give me the boy to take. Who would you rather have me take? You or him?" Lucemon dared her to answer.

"Me!" Ruki stepped infront of him. "Don't even think of touching him!"

"Move," Lucemon flicked his wrist, and Ruki was flung sideways. She landed hard on her side. She tried to get up, but couldn't feel her arm. Their was a sudden flash of pain, then it was numb. She'd broken her arm. She rolled to her other side, and used her good arm to stand up. Her broken one just hung limp at her side. Their was no sign it was broken, but she could tell it was. She pulled her broken arm close to her, and held it their with her good hand. She turned towards Takato and Lucemon. Takato was in this bubble, pounding on the sides. He was yelling to.

"Put him down!" Ruki cried.

"Give me a good reason," Lucemon replied.

Ruki was silent, then realized her only answer. "Take me!"

"Come again?" Lucemon teased.

"Take me! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you! I'm the one you want anyway! Take me! Let him go!" Ruki cried even louder.

"If you say so..." Takato was let free and Ruki was caught in the bubble. Ruki knew it was no use to fight, so she just sunk down and craddled her arm.

"Ruki! No!" Takato called.

"Takato, I love you..." Was the last thing Takato heard before Lucemon and his beautiful redhead disappeared.

"No!" Takato mumbled and sunk to his knees.

---------

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called, running up to his Tamer. But Takato didn't seem to know he was their. He sat, staring into space, his eyes seemed glazed over, like he noticed nothing.

"Takatomon," Guilmon poked him. Takato didn't move. Guilmon backed up a little, then turned and ran to get the others.

It wasn't long until all the Tamers were gathered around the boy.

"Takato?" Juri asked. He was once again unmoved.

"Where's Ruki?" Ryo asked. This moved him.

"She's gone," Takato mumbled, no emotion left. It was like he was empty.

"Gone?" Lee inquired.

"He took her. She didn't want to, but she had to. I couldn't stop him," Takato replied as if they should know exactly what he was talking about.

"Takato, what exactly happened to Ruki?" Suzie asked, knelling derectly infront of him. She looked him derectly in the eyes.

"I told you, he took her," Takato replied.

"Who took her? We want to help Takato! Please tell me," Weither it was the fact she was the cutest little kid he'd seen, or the fact he saw the concern for Ruki in her eyes, he blinked and seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Lucemon. Lucemon took her. He was going to take me, but Ruki told him not to! She told him to take her, and he did. I couldn't stop him!" Takato had emotion in his voice now. Sadness in his voice was clear as the sun on a sunny day.

"Come on! We have to find her!" Suzie grabbed on of his hands and tried to pull him up. She was only seven, but she seemed so much older then. Like she knew more then anyone. Like she was so sure she could save everyone. She was determinded to save everyone. Takato looked and remembered when they were first in the digital world. When he had forced Guilmon to Digivole. Suzie had started to cry, and Ruki tried her hardest to comfort her. But she wasn't the greatest. Ruki like Suzie, and Takato understood why. She had an odd effect on people, one that would give you strength. Takato pushed himself up with his legs, letting the little girl think she had pulled him up.

"Okay, but where to look?" Kazu asked.

"I don't know. He just took her and disappeared," Takato replied.

"I don't see why she likes you. You can't even save her from a demented digimon!" Ryo glared at the goggle wearing boy.

"I couldn't do anything! I doubt you could have either, Digimon King! Not unless your digimon was with you! Guilmon wasn't with me, and Renamon wasn't with Ruki," Takato spat.

"Did you try to stop her! Did you do anything when he appeared?" Ryo snapped back.

Takato looked done. He hadn't. He had froze. He had been afraid. The digimon just had that effect. "No," Takato mumbled.

"See! You didn't even try to help!" Ryo yelled.

"I was scared!" Takato admitted. "I was frozen."

"So? Being scared doesn't save lives," Ryo said.

"Enough!" Juri shouted, tired of listening to the banter of the two teens.

"Listen to the girl. She's quite right. Your giving me a headache," A pink digimon appeared. "I am Crusadermon. And Ryo, being brave sometimes loses lives. If your to brave, you become air headed. You think you could do anything and you could make a fatl mistake. Being scared is good, at times. When your scared, your adreniline kicks in, giving you strength. You need to be both brave and scared. You just need to know the right time to show each."

"Crusadermon!" Renamons eyes widened. All the digimon bowed.

"Stand. I don't need you doing that. If anything, I should bow to you," Crusadermon waved her hand.

"But your the last Royal Knight!" Gaurdramon protested.

"But you saved two worlds by fighting something you had barley any knowledge of, and didn't know if you would live or not," Crusadermon countered.

"Excuse me, but what's a Royal Knight?" Kenta dared to speak next.

"This will take time to explain, but I think that if I explain all of it, you will better understand Ruki, her newly found curse, and the Digital World. Will you listen?" Crusadermon asked.

"If it'll help Ruki, yes," Alice answered, and sat. Everyone gathered around her and Crusadermon sat infront of them.

"Very well," Crusadermon replied.

------------------------------------

**OMG! Almost 4 month sense I last updated? And no one sent a massage to chew me out about it? I lack alot. You've got to keep an eye on me or I'll lag off. I can't believe it was that long! I promise to have an update sooner then every! I'll try to update whenever I can. Make sure you chew me out to continue! And any ideas will be appreceted. And sorry about spelling. I'm very bad! Once again, sorry for not updating! Please don't hurt me!**


	9. Prophey Revealed

"Okay, listen, and listen well. You all know the Harmonious Ones, you had a battle with one, didn't you? Yes, well, their are three ranks above them. The highest rank in our world is Olympian, followed by Royal Knights, then Demon Lords. And of course to the Harmonious Ones and the rest of you. Their were once 12 Olympians, now only 1. She is Minervamon. She watches over all and hasn't been seen sense our creation. I am the last Royal Knight. Lucemon, the one who stole Ruki, is one of the two remaining Demon Lords. The last Demon Lord you know quite well," Crusadermon paused, watching the Tamers. "He is Beelzemon."

"Impmon!" Everyone cried, and turned to the trouble making digimon.

"Me," He squeked, sounding like a little girl.

"Yes, you. You don't remember it of course, because you died. No one took your data, so you just reappeared, only with a differant destiny," Crusadermon replied.

"Does this mean we have to be nice to him?" Terriermon complained.

"You should be nice anyways!" Lopmon popped her cream colored twin on the head with one of her ears.

"Hey!" Terriermon laughed.

"Come on, we need to listen to Crusadermon! Renamon's worried for her Tamer," Guilmon stepped in. Renamon smiled at him.

"Yes, lets listen!" Gaurdromon chimed in.

"You just had to chip in?" Hirokazu sighed and Juri giggled. This was starting to turn into a riot.

"Come on you guys! Pull yourselves together! We need to hear this," Lee moaned.

"Okay! We're controlled," Terriermon smiled. Kenta mumbled something and Kazu eyed him.

"What?" Kenta asked, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"What did you say?" Kazu asked.

"Oh, umm, well I said that if Ruki were here, she'd say something like, 'I doubt it' to them being under contol and all," Kenta said. It fell silent. Everyone missed Ruki, even Kazu and Kenta. Who else was going to tell them openly how stupid they were and how many mistakes they'd made?

"Can I conintue?" Crusadermon interupted the silence.

"Yes, please!" Suzie smiled.

"Very well. Now that you know the only remaining Demon Lords, Royal Knights, and Olympians, I'll tell you more about the prophecy. I helped create it. It was never ment to be put in place, for we had no humans or reason for it. But the Olympians insisted on it and their word was, is, law! Somehow, the prophecy grew and reached the human world, where it took it's toll. It choose person after person, trying to find the one who was strong enough. The first people it chose died, or fell ill. We found it and returned it to it's rightful place and it harmed no one for a while. But then it got out of hand again, but this time found Ruki," Crusadermon took a breath.

"Okay, so that's how Ruki got it. What does it do and is their a cure?" Takato asked.

"I'm getting their, please wait. I need to remember. Now, let's see," Crusadermon thought for a moment then continued. "Oh, yes. The Dark Child, that's what is was called. It would give her great power! She can see the future in dreams, control weather, read minds, and most of all, give her ultimate power. It will make her strong, able to bare what was thrown at her. But, it turns her evil, which is another reason we could never use it. She will no longer believe in good, friendship, hope, light, courage, or even love. All she will see is a world for her to control and those who don't follow, die. Their is no cure. Only the Light Child can save her, by killing her."

"Killing! Are you insane!" Ryo yelled. "Who could possbale kill her?"

"I know exactly who the Light Child is, and what they will do. It's one of you. Who is closest to Ruki?" Crusadermon asked.

It was silent, until Juri spoke," It's Takato, isn't it? He has to kill Ruki."

Crusadermon nodded grimly.

"N-no! I couldn't! I can't! I won't!" Takato argued.

"But you have it, if you want to save her. It's a hard choice but only you can make it. You do not need to decide now, but when the time comes, you will know the right answer," Crusadermon was turning out to be very vague.

"No," Takato mumbled and sat down, staring into space again.

"Come, let him think," Crusadermon stood and walked away from the boy. The other soon followed. Guilmon looked back at his Tamer, and a tear formed in his eye. He knew how he felt. What if Guilmon had to distroy Renamon? He would never be able to do it.

---Takato's Dream---

"Takato!" A ghostly voice called his name.

"Who are you?" Takato answered. He was surrounded by fog and mist. He could see nothing.

"Takato!" The voice called again, but this time he could make out who was calling his name.

"Ruki? I'm over here!" Takato yelled.

"Takato!" Ruki ran forward, and threw her arms around him.

"Ruki!" Takato returned the hug.

"He's trying to change me. But I won't let him! I fight and fight, I won't let him make me hurt you!" Ruki cried on his shoulder.

"Ruki, how are you talking to me?" Takato asked. This was after all a dream.

"It's one of the powers of mine! I can contact people in their sleep. I'm as real as you. I'm here by spirit, as are you," Ruki explained, never letting go during the hug.

"Where are you?" Takato asked, stepping back from the hug to look into her eyes.

"I don't know. It's a building, but that's all I know about it," Ruki replied. Takato studied her, she had a scar on her face. It ran from her ear to the side of her lip.

"What happened?" Takato asked, putting a light finger on the scar. He was barely touching it, and she flinched.

"Let's just say, I won't do what he says," Ruki replied, giving a fake smile.

"Ruki, I don't want you to die," Takato said.

"Takato, that's acctually what I'm here to tell you. You've got to do it! You've got to kill me! I can't live like this, I don't want to harm you, or our friends!" Ruki had a tear slid down her face.

"But Ruki!" Takato was silenced as she put a hand over his mouth.

"You have to! Your the Light Child! Lucemon told me about the prophecy. No matter how hard I try, I will turn into the Dark Child. But Takato, you've always been the Light Child! Always," Ruki said.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked after he moved her hand.

"You never gave up on anyone. You were always looking for a way out, even when it seemed useless. You've always been good, sweet, and caring. Even after I tried to hurt you and Guilmon, you still tried to befriend me!" Ruki explained.

"Ruki, I love you," Takato said, taking her in his arms again.

"I love you too, Takato. Always," Ruki smiled. Takato leaned in but suddenly, Ruki pulled away.

"I have to go, but I promise, you'll get a kiss soon," Ruki said and before he could argue, Ruki was gone.

---End Dream---

Takato woke with a start in his bed. They were back at the inn, and thanks to Crusadermon, they each had their own room.

Takato stood and walked over to his window. It was dark out, and he looked up to the digital sky. He could see earth.

"I'll save you Ruki," Takato promised, and slipped back into his room.

---Else Where---

"I know you'll save me Takato," Ruki answered without knowing he had said so. She had to say it outloud herself to believe it. She knew it woud be hard, for both of them.

"It is time..." Lucemon's voice cackled and a ripping pain went through Ruki's body. She was changing... Wiether she wanted to or not.

---------------------------------

**I updated sooner this time! Mhahaha! My computer crashed, so I have to rewrite everything! It may take awile to update but I will finish this story! Mark my words! Not to mention I have a great friend helping me, telling me never to give up! A speacial thanks to him, Notorious P.A.T.**


	10. Dark Ruki

The pain surged in Ruki until she couldn't stand it. Sinking to her knees she gasped out, "Make it stop!"

Lucemon mearly watched as she struggled. He chuckled, "Were you asking me for help?"

"Please! Just make..." Ruki cut herself off with a scream of agony. She clutched her stomache and fell to her side.

"Just open up Ruki. Dark Child wants out to play. To end the pain, you must obey," Lucemon recieted to himself.

"N-never..." Ruki gasped out. She wouldn't let this evil out, not if she could help it. She fought her way to her feet, even through the pain. "I won't let you or it win!"

"This is a battle you must fight, alone. I, of course, already know who will win. You are weak and pathetic. You have no real power, but Dark Child. She does! She can crush her enemies with one look, she can create storms from thin air. And you, well you can sing. It's useless it fight Ruki," Lucemon laughed.

Ruki had used the last of her strength. She felt darkness coming. With one finally look at the world through her violet eyes, Ruki fell into darkness. She had lost.

---Three Hours Later---The Gang---

"Are you sure she's in a building?" Alice asked as they walked.

"Yes! I'm sure! She told me so," Takato replied.

"I have a feeling Takato's right. We don't know what new powers she getting," Renamon replied walking next to Guilmon.

"Okay, I guess we've got to true you. Not that their's a reason not to! It just seems odd that she would contact you through dream," Juri shrugged.

"Well, how else was she suppose to contact him?" Suzie piped in. Juri thought about this and realized Suzie was right. How else could she have contacted him?"

"So what exactly do you think her new powers are?' Hirokazu asked.

"I could tell you," An icey voice peirced the air. Everyone whirled around to see Lucemon standing by a tree.

"You!" Takato cried, and Guilmon let out a low, deep, growl.

"Oh save it Dino-boy! I am here mearly to give you back your friend," Lucemon snapped his fingers and Ruki appeared, inside a bubble. He lowered the bubble to the ground and it gentle popped. Ruki lay on the ground as if unconcisious.

"How can we be sure that's Ruki!" Ryo yelled.

"You don't," Lucemon's eyes flashed. With what, no one knew.

"I'll go look," Renamon stepped forward. She didn't hesitate. She walked right up to her Tamer, and knelt by her. "This is deffinatly Ruki. I can sense it, but somethings differant! What have you done to her?"

"I let the prophecy take it's course. Dare you wake her?" Lucemon chuckled, and it seemed to suddenly become freezing. But why? The last time it was like this, Takato was fighting IceDevimon.

Renamon took a step back from Ruki. "This is and isn't my Tamer. Its Ruki, but it's not her soul. It's not right!"

"Oh look, she's waking up," Lucemon smiled and looked at the girl. She moved, and slowly, lifted her hands to help herself up. She stood, head downward.

"Ruki?" Takato dared call.

She looked up. Her once violet eyes, were jet black. "It's Dark Child, but Ruki sounds better. Dark Child isn't much of a name, wouldn't you say. Yes... I shall be known as Ruki. Ah! I see that the Light Child is present. I beleive, if my memory is correct, that you go by Takato."

Takato was stunned. This girl, his one time love, was churlish. In her eyes, she seemed elite compared to the rest of them.

"Welcome, Ruki," Lucemon smiled. "If I may say so, it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Why, thank you Lord Lucemon. If my knowledge serves me right, you are a Demon Lord, no?" Ruki replied, turning to face the wicked digimon.

"Your knowledge sees no boundries," Lucemon bowed to her. Ruki gestured him up.

"So, Takato, I have but one simple question for you. Will you join my side, or will you be my enemy?" Ruki asked, turning toward the boy. Takato remained silent. He was remembering what Ruki had told him, _'Takato, that's acctually what I'm here to tell you. You've got to do it! You've got to kill me! I can't live like this, I don't want to harm you, or our friends!'_

"Well?" Ruki asked.

"I won't join you," Takato replied, looking derectly at her. "The Ruki I'm in love with told me what to do, and I'll do it! I won't join you, ever!"

"So be it! We will fight soon enough! I would distroy you here, but I'm not used to this body! Lord Lucemon, let's go!" Lucemon gave them one final smiled and he and Ruki disappeared.

---Lucemon's Hideout---

"This dump is no place for a being such as myself," Ruki scoffed. She held out her hands, which were covered in a black light. She brought her hands together quickly and slammed her hands to the ground. The house shook and morphed. In a matter of minutes, it had turned into a castle. "Much better."

"Yes, it suits you, My Queen," Lucemon said.

"Queen. I like it. I shall be Queen of both worlds! The Digital and Human, but I shall need a King! Someone strong and brave. And this outfit will never do," Ruki looked down at her usually attire of her broken heart t-shrt and jeans. Ruki held her hands over her self, and her outfit morphed into a violet victorian style dress.

"This will be my outfit for now. My battle outfit, will be differant. Now, I must practise. Lord Lucemon, see to it that you make some battle plans. And perhaps practise battling yourself. I'm sure you are a great worroir, sense you were smart enough to notice me for who I was, unlike the little boy! But a little practise never hurt anyone," Ruki's eyes flashed. "Unless you practise with me and I don't like you."

"Of course, My Queen. I doubt that you need practise yourself, being as great as you are. But you must still adjust to you new body," Lucemon bowed yet again.

"Yes, this body is weak, but it will do. We should find you a body as well, like mine. Then you could be hidden well indeed. I will set to work on finding out how to do so. Good day," And with that Ruki marched off.

"Excalent. Ruki is the perfect queen to rule these lands, with my guidence of course," Lucemon chuckled and left to make battle plans, as he was ordered.

---The Gang---

"Takato, why didn't you join her?" Suzie asked Takato when they had finished making camp. Takato was sitting in a corner, staring out into space. Suzie had decided he looked lonely and went to talk to him. "if you love her, shouldn't you?"

"Because, the old Ruki told me not to. The one I'm in love with. She said I had to fight. I don't want to, but I have to, to save Ruki," Takato replied.

"Oh," Suzie mumbled. "This is confussing."

"How so?" Takato asked.

"Well, you love her, but you have to kill her. That doesn't make sense and it's not nice. If she dies, you'll have nothing to love. But if you don't kill her, then she'll kill you and... Well, either way, you lose," Suzie said.

"How old are you again?" Takato asked.

"I'm 8!" She smiled proudly.

"Your sounding like an adult. Are you sure your only 8?" Takato smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, I just read a lot of fairy tales," Suzie replied. "This is like Snow White. Snow White is under a spell by the evil witch and only her true love's kiss can save her. I don't know about the kiss part, but it's pretty much the same. Or Sleeping Beauty, or even The Little Mermaid. They are all under some sort of spell. You just need to figure out how to break it!"

"Yeah, the only thing is, their's no cure for it," Takato sighed.

"Just because Crusadermon said their wasn't doesn't make it true. She may know a lot about the prophecy thingy, but she doesn't know the power of love," Suzie said.

"Okay, I'm starting to think you've been lied to about your age," Takato replied.

"I have older siblings you know. Not to mention, I hang out with you guys!" Suzie smiled one final time before walking off, leaving Takato to think.

"What did you talk about?" Juri asked Suzie as she came up.

"Love," Suzie replied. Juri looked at Lee, who shrugged. He had no idea she knew about love.

"Anything else?" Juri asked.

"That their's got to be away to bring back the old Ruki!" Suzie said, sitting in front of the fire they had made.

Juri and Lee exchanged one more confused look before returning to their work.

-----------------------------------------

**I don't own the Disney Princesses mentioned in this story, although my 5 year old cousin thinks she does 0.o. Anyway, review please, and tell me how I'm doing! I could really use the support. And any siggestions would be welcomed!**


	11. Plans

Weeks went by, but nothing was seen of Ruki. Absolutaly nothing. Not a single word or sighting. It was like she had fell of the face of the digiworld. Takato knew he had to find her and Lucemon, before they desided to attack them. But this was proving to be more difficult then thought. With Ruki's new powers she could do anything, be anywhere, and possible be anyone. Who knew her powers and strengths? Only Lucemon claimed to have any knowledge of Dark Child. And he was with Dark Child, or rather Ruki, right now.

"Takato, it'll be ok," Juri laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure Juri," Takato replied, looking out to the vast plains of the digital world.

"Look on the bright side..." Juri started.

"What bright side! I am failing to see this so-called bright side!" Takato spat.

"We're still here for you Takato! You'll help you!" Juri replied. She wasn't going to coment on the fact Takato had yelled at her.

Takato hung his head. "Juri, I'm sorry. It's just... I lost her! I feel like I failed her in some way, like it's my fault. Maybe I didn't...I don't know, maybe I didn't prove I loved her. Maybe that's why she was so easily taken over by Dark Child."

"Takato, it was in a prophecy. It was unstopable," Juri replied. "I'll let you think."

Takato watched his friend go, and turned back to the scenery. He wasn't really looking at the scenery, more like past it. He was thinking, deep in thought. What if their was some way to help Ruki, besides killing her. It didn't really help her if she was dead. Takato sat crossed legged, his head resting in his palms. His elbows on his legs.

---Henry POV---

I watched my best friend stare out into the digital world. I couldn't even begin to think what was running through his mind. I hated seeing him like this.

"Juri, we have to find a way to help Takato," I said, looking at my girlfriend. She nodded, a melancholy gleam in her eyes. She felt how I felt. Takato was our best friend, and he seemed to be dying. From the inside...out.

"Suzie, what was it you said to Takato, about love?" I asked my little sister.

"I only told him that their had to be some way to help Ruki. Like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Their is always some way to break the curse," Suzie replied. I sighed.

"Okay, let's think," I said and sat on a rock, head down. Ruki had been turned into the Dark Child, but none of us knew how. And she was with Lucemon, so only he would know. But he's not on our side.

Curses, cures, Lucemon, Ruki, Dark Child, all these things filled my mind. Something caused Ruki to change, but what was it? Or who? Who! That was it!

"Takato!" I shouted, standing quickly. I startled both Juri, who was next to me, and Takato.

"What?" Takato asked of he walked over.

"Just what exactly caused Ruki to change?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Takato replied.

"Well, I was thinking. What if it wasn't something but rather, someone. What if... just maybe... Lucemon changed her," I said smiling. Although, Takato didn't smile.

"So?" Was his reply instead. He wasn't getting it.

"So, what if we distroy Lucemon? Then it might bring Ruki back. If he is the only keeping it upon her, if we take it off, she should get better," I said. I saw a sight Juri and I thought we'd never see again. Takato grinned.

"Yeah! Then Ruki will live and the evil will be gone. What's the worse that could happen?" Takato cried out. "It's genus!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but it's worth a try," Juri chuckled. I sighed.

"Ya have to bring me down, don't you?" I said. Juri giggled.

"Yup!"

------------Normal POV, Dark Child----------

Ruki smirked. The little digimon below her quivered in fear.

"You are through!" Ruki laughed and a black light engulfed the digimon. With a snap of her fingers, Ruki distoryed the little digimon.

"Puny little thing," Ruki mumbled. "Wasn't worth my time, but I have gained great control over my powers. This body is strong willed, not wanting to give in. It's prefect."

"Quite right, Your Majasty," Lucemon chimed in.

Ruki smiled. "Soon, I can take over the Human World, ruling with my powers. No one will dare defy me. I'll just need to get rid of the pests that call themselves the Tamers. They are nothing but low life Digimon and humans. Nothing powerful about them!"

"So, they think they can take us?" Lucemon asked. "I say we should them other wise."

"I like your thinking Lucemon. Tomorrow, the Tamers are in for a rude awakening..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me! I know the chapters short, but I wanted to update so you knew I didn't leave the story! I got a great idea from a great frined and I with to thank him so VERY much! You know who you are! And I will try to update sooner. I'm soooooooo sorry! Forgive me!!! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!!!**


	12. Battle Begins

**This chapter had a dedication to it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to blahblahblah, who showed that people still liked my story! I'd almost given up. It just goes to show you, maybe the help you need is someone you've never met!**

**------------------------------------------**

Takato sat bolt up from his sleep, an odd feeling in the air. Something was coming... something strong. Takato slipped his shoes on and headed towards the center of the camp. Looking around, nothing looked out of place. Just empty darkness.

A glint of something came to the corner of Takato's eye. Spinning quickly, Takato fell backwards. And blade was inches from his nose. And the weilder of the blade, was Ruki.

"Wake up call, Takato," Ruki spoke in a voice that seemed older then it should be.

"Ruki!" Takato gasped, but regained himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing what we started. You have to die, Light Child, or I can't win. It's that simple," Ruki's lip curled into a smirk. "Say good night, Takato." Ruki brought the blade up, and just as she was to bring it down...

"Diamond Storm!" The attack hit Ruki's blade and sent it flying.

"Why you little pest!" Ruki glared at Renamon. Takato thought quickly. He wrapped his legs around Ruki's ankles, and pulled his legs towards himself. Ruki fell backwards, and Takato scrambled backwards and up. Ruki didn't last long on the ground. As quickly as she fell, she was up again. Had she down a backflip, or were Takato's eyes playing tricks.

Ruki retreved her blade, frowning. "You made a scratch..."

Renamon's eyes widened. Only a scratch? What was that blade made of! Other diamonds?

"Dark Blade Wave!" Ruki yelled suddenly, spinning as her blade sent out a wave of darkness. It came at Takato, but Renamon dove in front of it.

"NO!" Takato called, watching in horror as Renamon fell forward, and flickered. This was _his_ battle, not Renamon's. Yet, she's doing all the fighting. Renamon is taking a beating from her own Tamer, because Takato was to stupid to move!

"Takato..." Renamon whimpered.

"Why?" Was Takato's reply. "Why di dyou do it? What about Guilmon?"

"Takato... you're the only one... the only one who can stop her. You're our only hope. I love Guilmon, but it would mean nothing, if we were not free to love. Don't you understand? You have to stop her," Renamon winced in pain.

"But Renamon..." Takato stopped, and looked over to Ruki. By look, it was still Ruki. But that was not Ruki's mind controlling it. "No... You're right Renamon. And I'm going to stop it."

"Oh, are you finally ready to fight?" Ruki laughed. "This... shall be fun!"

"Takatomon! I want to help!" Guilmon ran towards Takato. "She hurt my Renamon!"

"_Your _Renamon? I think not. She's _my_ servent now," Ruki growled.

"You'll have to get passed me first," A small voice said. Ruki looked to see who had spoke. Suzie stood in front of Renamon, her arms crossed, a glare on her face.

"No problem, little girl," Ruki raised her blade. "Dark Blade Wa-"

"Light Sphere!" Takato called, a white ball crashing into Ruki, sending her flying a few feet back. "Whoa!" Takato looked at his hands. "How did I do that?"

"So, you've discovered your powers as well. That should make the battle all that more interesting," Ruki sent a glare at Suzie, before facing Takato.

"Ruki, I don't want to fight you. But I have too. I have to fight you for all the people in the Human World, for the Digimon you've hurt, and for you. I will end this, here and now," Takato said, standing taller. He closed his eyes, and for the first time, felt Light Child within him. He felt the power, in ever vain in his body. Everyone was depending on him, and he had to do this. Henry's plan had been good, but Takato realized now, that it wouldn't work. Killing Lucemon would only anger Ruki. If Dark Child was like Light Child, then it came from within. It couldn't be stopped, not even if you wanted too. And Ruki had wanted to, but she lost that battle. "Don't worry," Takato whispered. "I won't lose this battle Ruki. I'll win this one... for you."

"Quit mumbling, and fight me!" Ruki demanded.

"You must want to die, sense you keep asking for death quickly. Why not enjoy what you have?" Takato questioned, looking at her, a grim grin on his face.

"Because, I shall be the one winning. Now, quit being cocky and let's do this!" Ruki roared.

"Such a temper... calm yourself. Why are you in such a hurry?" Light Child demanded.

"Because, I have been waiting for over 500 years for this moment. I have been waiting, trying to find my reincarnation, the only body that will with hold my power. And now that I have found it, I want to keep it! I will not go back to bring imprisoned!" Dark Child replied.

"You have forgotten that I was locked away as well. They were afraid that you would currupt me, and had me sent away as well. We both don't want to go back. But I know, that once this is done, we will both be going back. One way or another. You cannot stay here, it is not your place!" Light Child said.

"Then I will make it my place. I am not going back! Dark Blade Wave!"

"Light Sphere!" The two attacks hit each other dead on, making a huge explosion. Takato rush and covered Suzie and Renamon from the blast.

"See, you have a weakness. It's them. You fear for their lives, while I could care less!" Ruki laughed.

"No, they are my strength. So long as they back me up, I will keep fighting you!" Takato yelled, turning towards her, Blade of Light appearring in his hands.

"Prepare... to meet your end!"


	13. Final Battle pt 1

Light verses Darkness. The worlds forever going battle, one that is consistently raging, and yet, neither side wins. Light will win one round, when a murderer is caught. Darkness will win the other, when a rapist escapes prison. It is a never ending circle and yet, people say the good always truimphets over evil. This is not true. Evil has won just as many rounds as good. If it hadn't, evil would not exist today, as it would have given up the fight many, many moons back.

The consistent fighting of Light and Darkness is bad enough, but what about the battle of Love, Friendship, Family, and War? Yes, capitalized, for they are not just words, they are meanings, feelings, thoughts, and life changers. All these things are a part of life and effect us so.

Wouldn't it be horrible to have to battle all of those things, at once? To have to fight Light, Darkness, Love, Friendship, Family, and War? Many would have long given up the battle, possible before it even started. Six of the many hardships of life, thrown at you all at once. Would you be able to face the challenge?

Takato and Ruki were doing this right now. As the Sword of Darkness clashed with the Blade of Light, they fought, Light and Darkness. Love and Hate. Friend and Enemy. Family and Foe. War and Peace. Time seemed to stand still at the clashing of swords rang throughout the night air, all the Tamers watching as their friends fought each other, the thought that only one would survive weighted on everyone's mind.

The battle was never ending, both Dark and Light Child panting heavily. With each blow they received and each blow they dealt, a flash would appear. It never lasted long enough to make out what it was, but it was their, and the Tamer and Digimon alike knew that it was important. They didn't know how it was important, it was something they all felt, deep within themselves.

As Dark Child and Light Child collided swords, they remained hooked, pushing against each others blades. The flashes remained this time, long enough to see.

Dark Child's flash was a completely black outline of a women, much like LadyDevimon, but without the wings and decorations. You couldn't tell any features except that she was a women and had long hair, a little past her butt.

Light Child's flash was a completely white outline of a man, my like Angemon. But he didn't have a helmet, only unruly hair, much like Takato's own hair.

Both flashes had swords of there own and were locked in battle, just like Ruki and Takato.

"That's them!" Juri suddenly cried out, the first to speak sense the battle began. Everyone jumped, not expecting a voice. "Those flashes, thy are the Light and Darkness within Takato and Ruki. Aren't they, Crusadermon?"

"Yes," Crusadermon nodded. "I believe so."

Silence fell again as they watched the battle.

Ruki was first to break away from the sword connection, jumping backwards. She ducked swiftly as Takato swung, and tripped him by wrapping her foot around his ankle, pulling him to the ground. Ruki jumped up and brought her sword down to attack. Takako held his blade up in defense and her sword landed on his.

"Give up yet?" Ruki asked.

Takato grunted. "Never." He shoved her off and stood himself. They paced in a circle, never taking their eyes off of each other.

"Why not? Join me, and we can rule this world," Dark Child said. "together."

"It's not not about ruling the world, Dark Child!" Light Child yelled. "You don't get that!?"

"What else am I suppose to get?!" was her snapped reply. "I am born of Darkness and Evil. It is who I am and what I am! And sense you will not join me, I will kill you!"

Dark Child charged again, swiping her sword swiftly and quickly, not giving Light Child a chance to attack. All he could do was dodge as sweat dripped off his forehead. If he couldn't get her to back off, she could tire him to quickly. Thinking quickly, Takato waited for her to do an upper blow. Instead of dodging, he waited until the sword was in the air before ducking lowing and rolling towards her, but at an angle, so as to miss running into her. Takato stood quickly and thanked whatever higher being there was that he did that just then, or else he would have lost for sure, because Dark Child had been pushing back against a rock wall, which was what she was against right now.

When Light Child ducked, it knocked Dark Child off balance, having nothing to ricochet off of like she was used to, it made her stumble and fall against the wall. She dropped her sword as she did so, having to put her arms out in front of her to stop her from smacking head first into the rock. She turned, but before she could do anything else, Light Child pinned her to the wall, his blade pressing gently against her neck.

Surprisingly, to everyone, Dark Child laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh, but a hollow laugh. "So, you've won. Got me pinned. Well, finish me! What are you waiting for!?"

Light Child didn't reply, but merely looked at her, having to look down a bit. He met her gaze, and saw that her eyes held no fear at all. "You truly don't fear death."

"... It is not death I fear," Dark child answered.

"You don't have to be Darkness," Light Child said. "You may have been born of Darkness and Evil, but that doesn't not make you a slave to it. You fought it once, before we were both imprisoned. You do remember being imprisoned."

"Of course I remember! What I _don't_ get it why _you_ were imprisoned. You did nothing! You imprisoned me, you sent me to my eternal Darkness, which ended up not being eternal! What did you do that was so wrong?"

"Loving you," Light Child's voice rose out, strong and true and it caused everyone to gasp, except Crusadermon. "They imprisoned me, just like you, because they were afraid my love for you would over come my Light, and I would break you out."

"...You...you still loved me?" Dark Child's eyes were wide, a hint of violet showing through the black. "After all that I did? Betraying you, after I promised to love you forever? After the battle... everything, you still... loved me?"

"I never quit loving you," Light Child said, his grip on the blade loosening. It was still held by Dark Child's neck, but it was not touching her neck anymore."

"...If they had not imprisoned you as well... would you have released me?" Dark Child asked.

"Yes," Light Child didn't hesitate to answer. "if only to look at you one more time before I died."

Dark Child's hand came up and cupped the side of Light Child's face, and everyone could see the silhouettes again. "Then kiss me. Kiss me before I die, if nothing else."

The Blade of Light clattered as it hit the ground, and Takato kissed Ruki, as Light Child kissed Dark Child. It was soft kiss, yet a lingering one. A kiss that both sides of the Light and Darkness wanted and needed. They pulled apart.

"Kill me now, before the Darkness takes over again," Dark Child said, leaning against the rock.

Light Child picked up his blade and aimed the fatal blow. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	14. IMPORTANT

**Author's Note! Important!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I must sadly inform you that I will not be updating this story for a while. I have not given up on it and as soon as I have time, I will begin writing again. I just don't have the time, not with everything that is going on right now. If I do get a chapter up, it is because I had some free time in which I didn't want to worry about what has been happening in my life right now, so I decided to type instead.**

**I'm sorry that this isn't one of my top priorities right now, as writing is merely a recreational activity to me and I do it in my **_**spear**_** time, which I have none of anymore. I promise though, that I will work when I get the chance and will update as soon as possible. This could take a long time though, with all the court work and such. School isn't helping either, as finals are coming up now that school is ending and I really have to study and get a good grade in math.**

**Anyway, please feel free to message with questions about how the story is going, so that I can find a way to answer those questions in later chapters, as I think I will have some time to plan out my chapters a little more.**

**Thank you for reading this and please be patient with me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aizlynn**


End file.
